1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking-unlocking structure capable of guiding only forward lifting in lifting to repeatedly perform the stopping (locking) of a lifting body in a lifting state and the falling (unlocking) of the lifting body in the stopping state in the case that a filter cartridge to be replaced or various articles (lifting body), which require lifting (including falling), are lifted by repeating a pushing action in a water purification system.
In addition, the completion state of the falling can be acoustically recognized in falling.
In addition, the above structure is possible through structure modification without use of additional components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, applicant of the present invention has suggested a locking-unlocking structure including a lifting line to guide lifting and a falling line to guide falling to repeat the lifting and the falling through the circulation between the lifting line and the falling line in the case that a lifting body to be lifted through repeatedly pushing actions falls by releasing (unlocking) of the stopping state through a re-pushing action after stopping (locking) in a lifting state.
However, the structure includes an actuation unit coupled to the lifting body and provided in a plate shape and an actuation guide unit fixedly coupled to a fixing body. The actuation unit includes a lifting plate mounted in the lifting body to allow the circulation between the lifting line and the falling line.
In the case that a stop protrusion provided on a lifting plate circulates between the lifting line and the falling line branching into the left and right sides of the actuation guide unit provided in the plate space, when the stop protrusion of the lifting plate is lifted through the lifting line, the stop protrusion of the lifting plate may enter through the falling line, so that the lifting may not be exactly guided.
Further, in the case that the structure is mounted in a water purification system or a refrigerator, a user cannot visually recognize the completion of the falling in the falling of the lifting body, so the user may forcibly remove the filter cartridge out of a lifting body, which may cause the failure of the water purification system or the refrigerator.